


Banana Slip Ups

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: Littlejazzy Age Regression Prompts Filled [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Martha, Gen, Little McNamara, Non-Sexual Age Play, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, This is a weird mixture of the musical and movie, mostly the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: Martha learns that things aren't always as they seem and maybe popular girls don't have it better than the rest. (P1)





	Banana Slip Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 1\. Character A slips and does something they exclusively do in headspace in front of B.

Martha had been leaving school late, she had helping one of her teacher. Cheerleading practice should be over by now. Not that she cared much, she had just noticed McNamara sitting in front of the school fingers in her mouth hugging her knees. 

“What are you doing here?” Martha questioned, she couldn't help but ask. The blond seemed to be acting a bit off. “I missed dah bus” She mumbled in a smaller voice then she normally used. “Oh? Well what would you normally do?” The larger teen said sitting next to her.

One of the most popular girls in school hummed around her fingers. “Nowmally 'd get a ride. Buh mah battewy is dead. And I duh wanna go home” Heather M whispered

The two girls sat together in silence for a couple seconds “Why wouldn't you want to go home? I'm sure you're life is great. I bet you have a giant room with a bunch of nice things” Martha would be a liar if she tried to say she wasn't jealous of Yellow Heather's life. She was pretty, popular, captain of the cheerleading squad despite her not being the smartest girl around, and rich. McNamara could have anything she wanted. She got all the guys attention, all the pretty clothes, no one ever made fun of her. Martha was sure that her parents would literally give her anything she wanted if she asked for it. What would be so wrong with that? 

“I guess...” McNamara mumbled squeezing into herself tighter. “My mom will be here shortly if you want she can drive you home?” The teenager with the pony shirt offered. Sure the other Heathers were mean to her, and McNamara never stopped them, but everyone knew that out of the Heathers, she was weak link. It was often talked about in hushed whispers, about many terrible things about her. She was a whore, stupid, lucky that the other Heathers put up with her. 

Sometimes Martha wondered if being popular was truly as wonderful as it seemed. “I said I don't wanna go home. Just leave me alone.” The girl with long blond hair snapped in tears. “You're just like everyone else. So just leave me alone! Just go away” She snapped now standing up.

Martha felt a twinge of anger “I was just being nice, even though you and your friends are rotten” She snapped, very unlike her. She tried her best to be nice to everyone. 

“You don't know me! You just assume just like everyone else!” Martha stood up going to touch the other girl, try to get her to calm down, but she violently pulled away. “NO! Don't touch me! Don't!” She screamed in tears. “Just cause I'm rich and popular everyone thinks I'm this this lucky princess. But, no one sees the real me. If I wear the wrong outfit, say the wrong thing, be the wrong way. Everyone will hate me.” McNamara ranted

Honestly Martha never thought about the nastier side of being popular.

“And if people at school hate me then who will care if I die?” The girl said weakly slipping her fingers back in her mouth, big fat tears rolling down her face. Leaning against the wall she slid down onto the floor clutching her backpack as if it was life support. 

Who knew that behind the airhead cutie mask the yellow Heather wore there was a girl who similar to her? One who hide their darker side behind a mask of innocence and cheerfulness, one who questioned if their life even mattered. 

“Your parents would care” Martha argued, that's what she told herself. “Your friends” She added, Veronica would care if she died, so she was sure that the other Heathers would care.

Yellow Heather stared as a car made it's way to the school “No they wouldn't” she whispered before standing up she made her escape as the car let out a honk.

Martha watched as the popular girl ran off, her backpack slightly open, she had noticed a banana themed pacifier had fallen out of the bag. Why would McNamara have a pacifier?

The next few days, Martha kept the pacifier in her bag. Her mind couldn't help but keep thinking about Heather McNamara. She kept noticing little things, when she wasn't with the others she seemed to have the more childish innocence that wasn't like Martha's. No while Martha liked cute things like my little pony. No the more she watched McNamara the more she came off like a little girl pretending to be one of them.

It was a couple weeks later where once again Martha and the yellow Heather found themselves alone together once more. This time it was due to them being partnered up in art class. The project was to work together to create a piece of art that represents both of you. It was a exercise to help the students learn how to work with someone they don't normally work with. Because of this everyone was assigned partners as well as encouraged to work on it during their free time. What was cool was it could be any form of art. McNamara agreed to let Martha come to her house since it would be easier to work there.

Martha had to wait for McNamara to finished cheerleading practice, when she finally made it to the front of the school, their ride (Martha's mom) was already there. “Thank you for waiting for me, Mrs. Dunnstock” The popular girl said sweetly, still in her cheer uniform. 

The house was and wasn't what the larger girl thought it was going to be like. While it was filled with expensive things, it had a sense of emptiness. But, maybe that was because Martha was used to having at least one parent home. While, Heather had no one. “Come on my room is upstairs” The girl took her hand dragging her upstairs.

When they got to her room it looked a whole lot different than what they thought. The walls were light yellow, covered in posters. One of them were of the care bears with the cousins all piled up, another was a glittery gold text on a black background with the words “Keep Calm and Cheer On” there was a powerpuff girl poster with a picture of Bunny tape on. Her bed was covered in stuffed animals. 

It was nothing like what she thought McNamara's room would look like, she also had a bunch of art supplies, coloring books, picture books, sticker sheets. When she opened up her closet most of her clothes were that of what the other Heathers wore in yellow and her cheer uniforms, but there were also outfits Martha head never seen before, childish cute outfits. On the dresser drawer there would were sippy cups and cutesy plastic section plates. But, what caught Martha's eye the most was the package of diapers hidden a bit in the closet. It just barely peeked out.

Martha pretend not to have seen anything. They talked for hours and found that they had similar likes, Both loved My Little Pony, though Martha preferred the new series while she liked the old ones, the one that had a character named Reeka (which she talked a lot about) Soon they were excitedly talking about dolls cartoons. It turned out they both also enjoyed customizing dolls. Heather showed her a disney animator dolls (those were expensive!) it's face was repainted cutesy stickers placed on it's cheeks and even a sticker that looked like a bandaid was on it's nose. The hair was curly and in pigtails. The doll wore a soft blue overall dress with embroidered yellow ducks on it and a white undershirt.

“This is beautiful” Martha exclaimed, the doll wore no shoes “Mm! Dahs Banana! She's mah favowite dolly!” Heather exclaimed clapping her hands. “She's keeps me companee cause Mama and Daddy is always gone. Buh it's okay cause I have Bananana and Sunny” Heather said excitedly grabbing the large light yellow stuffed bunny from her bed. She was bouncing slightly “and and I have ponies? Wanna see?” 

In the end Martha played with Heather for the rest of the day instead of doing their assignment. It was like she was a completely different person, but not really. She just seemed happier and more open. Heather seemed over the moon happy to be getting to play with someone. Her fingers kept slipping into her mouth. And Martha remembered about the pacifier. 

Getting it out of her bag Heather's eyes lit up. “Dahs mah favowite pacy I thoughted I lost it forevew Fank Oo!” She said brightly shoving it into her mouth. “Will you make my hair all pretty in piggy tails like Banana? I nevew do it right on mahself” the yellow Heather asked shyly. “Sure”

While she had to leave, her mom having got back to pick her up for dinner. Heather gave her a big hug and thanked her for everything. Letting her keep the purple unicorn she had custom, which Martha had mention liking the most. It bothered her that McNamara's parents still weren't there.

So after that day every Tuesday after yellow Heather's cheer practice they would go to her house for a “playdate” over the weeks she got more comfortable with Martha and would wear her cutesy clothes and even diapers on days she was feeling extra “little” McNamara opened a lot, going on about how her parents were rarely ever home and didn't even call. They didn't care as long as she didn't ruin the house. How sometimes, most the time she just felt like a lonely little girl that never really grew up. 

Martha promised she didn't have to be a lonely little girl anymore, and if she ever needed a friend, to call her. Heather put her phone number as “Mar” with a cute purple heart.


End file.
